


If The Car's A-Rocking

by myriddin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, F/M, Foreplay, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: Prompt: Car sex looks so much easier in the moviesSex in a small car isn't easy, but Jon and Sansa are nothing if not determined.





	If The Car's A-Rocking

When they first started dating, Sansa had thought the beat-up little compact Jon had been driving as long as she knew him was cute in its own way, but it was proving to be nothing but a hindrance as she ground down in Jon’s lap, wedged between his body and the steering wheel. The answering thrust of his hips only dug the steering column harder into her back, but it was easily ignored as he stroked his tongue against hers, gripping her backside to encourage her to continue grinding.

Wearing one of his old shirts as tended to be her habit on stressful days, Jon’s fingers were expert at flicking the buttons open, a little less expert but still deft with the front hook of her bra. His stubble scraped across her sensitive skin as he mouthed at her breast, Sansa clutching at his hair as she rocked hard against the erection pressed snugly against her center. She moaned his name, releasing one hand from his hair to fumble for the lever on the side of the seat, the two of them falling back as the seat reclined flat.

She shifted up onto her knees, like minds in sync as they both reached for the button to her jeans at the same time. A few beats of fruitless fumbling later, Jon managed to slap her hand away, getting the button undone and the zipper pulled down before she pinched his thigh in retaliation. His knee jerked reflexively, slamming into the gear shift. Sansa lost her balance as he moved, caught in a straddle to once more feel the bulge of his cock pressed hot and hard against her. She whimpered as she instinctively rolled her hips into his, so wet at this point that the friction was more teasing than satisfying.

Wonderful man that he was, Jon came to her rescue, slipping his hand into her panties to rub circles around her clit with his thumb, dipping his head to kiss between her breasts.

She whimpered again and ground into his hand, Jon chuckling against her skin with a wry, “Car sex looks so much easier in the movies.”

Sansa huffed out an agreeing laugh, but the humor wasn’t enough to ease the furrow of concentration in her brow as she chased her pleasure but found it just out of her reach. Restricted by her jeans to move his hand enough to give her what she needed, he patted her backside, encouraging her to lift back onto her knees. She grabbed for the grip handle to gain some leverage and together they managed to work the denim down her hips.

Frustration growing with how long it took, she kissed her boyfriend with a desperate, climbing passion. “Jon, I need-” She was due to sit an exam in half an hour. What had started as a few reassuring kisses had escalated, and now she wouldn’t be able to concentrate if she didn’t release the tension inside her.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart.” Glancing around the small car, his mind worked quickly to provide a quick but satisfying conclusion. “This won’t be the most comfortable, but I think we can make it work.”

They ended up with Sansa sitting in the middle of the backseat, legs spread wide and draped over the back of the front seats, feet braced against the headrests. Half in his seat, half leaning over the center console, his groin was jammed uncomfortably beneath him but he paid it no heed as he lowered his head between her legs.

Maybe car sex certainly wasn’t the easiest thing in the world, but as she clutched at his hair and cried out his name, it was absolutely worth it.


End file.
